


где ты?

by k_sammers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: В его сне Локи падает в бездну – вновь и вновь – одинокий и преданный.В его сне Локи мертвенно бледный, отравленный кровью тёмного эльфа, смотрит на него испуганно и так больно.В его сне Локи клянётся в верности (не ясно кому из них), и умирает.вновь и вновь
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), others avengers - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	где ты?

**Author's Note:**

> 26.05.2019
> 
> написано ДО эндгейма, и написано ночью.  
> пост!инфинити вор, асы живы, сиф жива, мстители ещё не придумали, как разбираться с исчезновением половины вселенной, а у тора, как обычно, всё плохо.  
> какбэ да.

В какой-то момент Тор начинает пропускать удары и падает на землю. Голова болит от внезапного выпада, и он жмурится, тщетно пытаясь прогнать мерцающие пятна перед глазами.   
Халк наклонился над ним с озадаченным выражением лица.

– Устал, – гудит он, и Тор слабо машет головой. – Устал!

– Да не ори ты, – Тор морщится и аккуратно приподнимается на локтях. Голова всё ещё кружится. – Отвлёкся.

Халк фыркает и подаёт ему руку.

– Ты невнимательный. – Укоряет он, хмурясь. – Если бы я был врагом, убил бы.

– Помолчи, – Тор отмахивается от его слов, и прикрывает глаза.

Что-то внутри него вздрагивает, прямо в середине груди, и Тор дёргается вперёд, ведомый этим ощущением.   
Будто что-то зовёт его. Что-то, что очень далеко, но он знает где, он сможет найти, он…

Тор открывает глаза и резко хватает Халка за руку. Тот не менее резко вздёргивает его вверх, поднимая на ноги.

– Ещё раунд? – весело спрашивает Халк. Тор молчит.

*

– Ты меня слушал, нет? – голос Брунгильды выдёргивает его из транса.

Тор не знал, что происходит. Халк называл это посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством, и, на самом деле, в этих идиотских очках и с этими докторскими словечками выглядеть лучше он не стал. Клинт посмеивался, щёлкал у него пальцами перед глазами и ласково похлопывал по плечу, вынуждая очнуться.

И не его одного. Тони жаловался на вездесущего Бартона, отбирающего его кружки с кофе, и безучастную Романофф, со скептичной ухмылкой наблюдавшей за этим. Скотт смеялся. Стив понимающе хмыкал.   
Тони пробирался в комнату Тора, и безустанно бормоча, засыпал в кресле.

На самом деле, Халк предлагал ему лечение. И Тони тоже. И высококвалифицированные доктора ЩИТ-а. Да все, кто угодно, только вот сам Тор – нет.   
Он не знал, что это, но избавляться от этого не хотел. Странное ощущение предчувствия, _~~присутствия~~_ , вселяло чувство умиротворения. Помогало расслабиться, закрыть глаза, и сделать глубокий вдох.

Это чувство помогало ему держаться на плаву. Не срываться, удерживать мощь грозовых небес. Это помогало, и пугало одновременно, но что самое странное, оно было Тору знакомым.   
Будто кто-то зовёт его.

Тор поддался вперёд, следуя за ним.

Будто зов крови на славную битву, будто молитва матери, ждущей своего сына.   
Что-то сильнее его самого, что-то желаннее всех благ.

Оно было близко, ближе, чем раньше, но всё так же недостижимо и далеко. Тор знал, чувствовал, был готов.

_Где ты?_

– …ты меня слушал, нет? – голос Брунгильды раздаётся совсем рядом, звонкий, режущий слух, и Тор с трудом открывает глаза, смотря на неё мутным взором. – Руку опусти.

Тор с минуту глупо пялился на свою протянутую вперёд ладонь и медленно опустил её.

– Расскажешь, в чём дело? – Тон снова поднял на неё взгляд и мотнул головой.

– Всё нормально, – под скептическим взглядом Брунгильды раскололся бы сам Всеотец. Тор тяжело вздохнул, и устало потёр глаза.

– Всё нормально, – упрямо повторил он, и Брун лишь многозначительно промолчала.

*

– Тор… – Сиф сжимает его в объятиях, и он зарывается носом в её тёмные волосы. Рядом крутится Скотт, который, впрочем, сразу же смывается, когда Тор на радостях целует ладони отстранившейся Сиф.

Сиф улыбается, её глаза влажно блестят, и они оба не могут подобрать слов. В какой-то момент она просто замирает, и долго вглядывается в её лицо.

– Выглядишь потерянным, – он хмыкает и широко улыбается. Сиф слабо бьёт его по плечу, – я серьёзно. Что тебя гложет?

– Много чего, – он прижимается щекой к ладони гладящей его Сиф и прикрывает глаза. – Не хочу скидывать всё на тебя, ты итак натерпелась.

– Я прошу не скидывать, а поделиться. Делить ношу потерь всегда легче вдвоём.

– Локи погиб.

Её пальцы замирают, и Тор открывает глаза.

Сиф смотрит куда-то сквозь него, словно задумавшись. Тор знал, почему. Локи рассказал, как отправил её и ещё нескольких воинов в изгнание, стоило Сиф заподозрить неладное. Они были изменниками, но Локи обещал отыскать её, как только они найдут новый дом для них всех.

Когда она поднимает на него глаза, Тор отстраняется.

– Нет, постой, – останавливает Сиф, сжимая его плечо, – я не… я не хотела сказать это. То, что ты подумал.

– Я об этом не думал, – перебивает Тор, и она бьёт его по плечу уже сильнее, вынуждая замолчать.

В этот момент он вздрагивает и отшатывается, словно волна врезается ему в грудь. Тор жмурится, и слышит голос Сиф сквозь пелену, заглушающую всё, кроме этого зова. Он становится сильнее и настойчивее, от него кругом идёт голова, и Тор чувствует, как врезается спиной в твёрдый неровный бок корабля.

_Где ты?_

Тор распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как по телу пробегают жалящие искры. Вдалеке резким ударом гремит гром, и это отрезвляет его, как и холодные пальцы Тони на его лбу.

– Плохо дело, – тянет Старк, и Тор надеется, что это не про него.

Хотя кого он обманывает.

*

В его сне Локи падает в бездну – вновь и вновь – одинокий и преданный.

В его сне Локи мертвенно бледный, отравленный кровью тёмного эльфа, смотрит на него испуганно и так больно.

В его сне Локи клянётся в верности (не ясно кому из них), и умирает.

_~~вновь и вновь~~ _

Тор просыпается в холодном поту и с колотящимся в глотке сердцем.

_Я здесь._

Пальцы не слушаются, но он упрямо цепляет ими толстовку, натягивая на голое тело. Ткань неприятно липнет к мокрой коже, но ему плевать, и, одевшись, он с минуту молча стоит, глядя в зеркало.

Тор тянется рукой к секире, думая о том, что Тони его исчезновение не оценит.

В Норвегии он оказывается словно во сне, таком же липком и пугающе молчаливом. Он оставляет Штормбрейкер лежать в мокрой траве, и просто идёт вперёд.   
Его голова, наконец, пуста, будто солёный морской воздух выбил из неё всё дурь, отрезвил и поставил на ноги. Становится ещё холоднее, и из-за сгущающегося тумана почти ничего не видно.

– _Я здесь._


End file.
